


Things I Should've Said-Woosan

by altairstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Soft Family, They Have Three Children, Woosan, but its a happy ending i swear, soft woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: Wooyoung is in a coma dreamland.San regrets what he did. And their children, Haneul and Byul are asking where Wooyoung is.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Things I Should've Said-Woosan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, this story has happy ending, because I can't stand the rain. Also, there are hints of mpreg, so if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Children's names: Haneul(Sky), Byul(Star), Taeyang(Sun) Because San means mountain.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy? Is he still sleeping?" Byul, his youngest son asked. 

"Yes Byulie, but he'll wake up soon enough, okay?" San nearly broke down, but when he saw his son's hopeful face, he choked it back up. 

"Daddy, are we gonna stay at granny's house again today?" Haneul, his oldest daughter asked. 

"No, You're staying with uncle Mingi and uncle Yunho today, they wanted you guys to play with Minho." San smiled, hiding all his sadness behind the dimples of his cheeks. 

"Wooyoung-ah. I... I don't know where to start. Haneul and Byul... they are missing you."

Wooyoung remained silent, the only sound that came out of him was the respirator. 

The male had lost a lot of blood after giving birth to their third child prematurely. 

"Taeyangie is still in the NICU, just so you know. He's still too weak to breathe. Haneul and Byul is staying at Mingi's, he said Minho's been lonely these past three days."

The steady heartbeat that Wooyoung had, began to drop. 

San quickly called the nurse, and he was pushed out of the room as soon as they were crowding Wooyoung. 

He vaguely heard some noises, but he decided to wait until they're done.

"Sir, we were able to save Mr. Choi, but he's still in the comatose state for now." One of the nurse informed him, and San took big steps inside. 

It was cold, but colder when he met the still body of Wooyoung. 

"Hey. 'm sorry I can't... ugh. I'm just-gah. I can't say it Wooyoung.

I should've been there for you. Should've comforted you. Should've said that I was coming home—even though I had so many things to deal with. I..." San broke down crying on the bed. He slumped his head forward, he needed to decompress himself. 

"It's been a week, Wooyoung. I can't live without you. Not even a single second. It's been... rough without you."

San wiped his tears harshly, not wanting his children to know how weak their father is. Or how unfeeling he is. 

It was midnight at that time, and San had been sitting there for hours. Suddenly, a hand brushed softly against his hair. 

"Sanie?" A whisper, barely made it's way from Wooyoung's mouth. "Don't cry."

San immediately woke up, and he saw the love of his life smiling softly to him. He choked on his tears, and cried loudly for the first time after 10 years.

"Woo? Is this a dream?"

"It's not, Choi San."

"Stay there, okay, I'm gonna call the nurses."

San rushed out of the room, because calling them in person is way faster than pressing the button. 

The nurses checked all his vitals, then took out the respirator from his mouth. The IV drip still hung there, in case something happened to Wooyoung again. 

"Where's our baby?" Wooyoung asked. 

"He's still in the NICU, born too early. The others are at Mingi's."

"Did you name him?"

"Yeah. Taeyang. Choi Taeyang, from your suggestion. He's gonna be brighter than the sun."

"Aww, the four of you are going to be the death of me." Wooyoung lightly chuckled, thinking about their children's names; including the sun, star and sky. He thought that all three of them are going to accompany their father, the mountain, so that he's not lonely.

The next morning, San woke up early, depite the fact that he had woken up at midnight and didn't sleep until three—he called Mingi to bring over his two babies to the hospital. 

Haneul, who's already five, jumped to San's leg, meanwhile Byul, only three years old, barely catched up to his sister.

"Daddy!" Both were very happy to see their dad, and San picked Byul up, meanwhile Haneul grabbed San's hand tightly. 

"Are you ready to see Mommy?" He asked. Both nodded at him, looking very excited. 

"What number is his room at?" His eldest asked. 

"701. Don't run in the hallways honey, you might wake the other patients up."

"Okay daddy."

But like every other child, as soon as the lift door was opened, Haneul ran towards the room, nearly banging the door.

"Mommy!!"

Haneul ran to Wooyoung's bed, and saw her mom smiling at her. 

"I thought daddy told you not to run honey, isn't that right?"

Haneul pouted, but she giggled happily and sat at the chair beside Wooyoung's bed. 

"Choi Haneul, I told you not to run." San entered the room with Byul still in his arms, and the small boy made grabby hands toward his mother. 

"Mommy~ I miss youuu~" San made sure to take off Byul's shoes, then landed the boy to Wooyoung's bed. 

The small boy immediately hugged his mom tightly, not wanting him to go away. 

"Where's little Taeyang?" Haneul asked. 

"He's still sleeping in another room, but we can't disturb him." San explained. 

.

.

.

[Three years later...]

.

.

.

"Choi Taeyang! Wake up! It's your first day of school!" Wooyoung tickled his youngest excitedly. 

"Mmmh~ Taeyangie still sleepy mommy~"

"Your siblings are ready, c'mon! Choi Byul don't play with the soap!" Wooyoung had a 'sixth' sense, he could feel that Byul is taking his time in the shower for too long. It was never a good idea to leave a six-year old in the shower alone anyways.

Haneul peeked her youngest sibling's room, the eight year old was searching for her mom to do a french braid on her hair. 

"Mommy? Oh, Taeyangie, we'll go to school together! Wake up!"

"Go ask daddy if you want french braids." Wooyoung said, then Haneul rushed out of the room, searching for her dad. 

San had learned how to do it over the holiday, and now he could do it pretty well, not messy like how he used to be. 

"Daddy!" Haneul spotted her dad at the sofa, still drinking his hot coffee and reading emails. 

"Daddy can you do me french braids?" Haneul looked at him expectantly. 

"Sure honey, sit down beside me."

Byul came there a bit later, towel still hanging on his damp hair, but his uniform was already neat. 

"Is breakfast ready?" Byul plopped down beside San and Haneul. 

"Yes, but your brother and sister's not ready. Be patient." The father said while still braiding the last of his daughter's hair. 

"Alright sweetie, you hair's done, and let's get Byul's hair dry."

San brought Byul to the bathroom, and started to dry his son's hair gently while softly combing them. 

Not long after, there were sounds of happy children outside, and Byul is getting uneasy. 

"Okay, we're done."

"Breakfast!! Yay!" Byul shouted triumphantly, meanwhile the parents just looked at their son and laughed heartily. 

San goes to work with the kids, dropping them off inside the building. For today, though, Wooyoung also accompanied Taeyang, he was afraid that the youngest is gonna cry after being left. 

Surprisingly enough, the youngest didn't cry, although he looked really sad. 

"You'll meet mommy again after school, alright? Be a good boy here."

.

.

.

.

[End.]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to my teachers at online school :)) But that doesn't mean that I am a bad student, I still understood the lesson, and took notes too :))
> 
> Sorry for all the typos, I wrote this literally for 2-3 hours, it was stuck in my brain last night, and I figured that I should get it out my head real quick ;)
> 
> This story is crossposted on Wattpad, under this link; https://www.wattpad.com/story/236555519


End file.
